


with a hello, it's you and i (it's us now)

by kkaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaengie/pseuds/kkaengie
Summary: in which jeongyeon and mina bridge distance with video calls and simple songs, and they don't feel so far away anymore.





	with a hello, it's you and i (it's us now)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece based off TWICE's new phone CF. Make sure to check it out!

“I wish I had Momo’s powers right now.”

Jeongyeon laughs, her phone held gently in her hands, the screen counting down the minutes of their call. They could last for hours at a time, until their yawns make up most of the conversation, followed by quiet goodnights and the promise to see each other soon. Jeongyeon wishes she had Momo’s powers, too, especially with how quickly her roommate flits in and out of their room. It would barely take a breath to be across the ocean, to bridge the gap between them.

“I wish you could be here,” Jeongyeon says in response to Mina’s own, gazing at the image of Mina on her phone, hair shining in the gentle lights of the café. Mina’s figure shifts on the screen, the quiet bustle of the café filtering through her side. She looks fresh from the shower, probably just finished with her evening practices. “Your hair is so much longer already.”

“And you’re finally letting yours get darker again,” Mina smiles, propping her chin in the palm of her hand, looking at her as if she put the stars in the sky. She looks beautiful, clad in a simple red shirt, her hair swept over her shoulders, and Jeongyeon thinks the same. “I wish I could be there too, Jeongyeon.”

“Only a few more weeks,” Jeongyeon breathes out, sinking further into the cushions of her seat, and she wishes more than anything that she could stop time without stopping Mina, too. If only she could reach through the screen to hold her, just for a minute. “I can't wait to see you.”

“Only a few more weeks,” Mina echoes with a firm nod, a reassuring smile on her face. Jeongyeon watches as she glances towards the watch around her wrist, and knows their conversation might have to be cut short, knows that she can't be selfish and keep Mina to herself. “We’ll be together again soon.”

“Can I ask for one more thing before you go?” Jeongyeon asks, her hold tightening just a little around her phone, before classes and practice and everything else could take Mina away from her again.

“Other than that? Sure.” Mina’s playful grin tugs at her own, her nerves soothed by her easy attitude. She knew it must be a bit to ask, but...

“Sing for me?” Jeongyeon asks, searching Mina’s face through the screen, watching the surprise flit across it, the blush clouding at her cheeks. Mina’s gaze sweeps over the café, and Jeongyeon notices the nervous tick of her jaw, and Jeongyeon almost takes it back, wishes she could turn back time like Nayeon could.

“I spoil you, Yoo Jeongyeon,” Mina murmurs with a bashful smile, cutting her off as she straightens a little and holds her mic a little closer to her mouth. Jeongyeon sits back and wishes she could keep the moment forever, wishes she could live through the sound of Mina’s soft voice over and over and over again. Nayeon’s powers didn't seem so bad, then.

“I love you,” Jeongyeon tells her, like she has a million times before, like she will a million times more, as Mina’s voice begins to quiet. Mina flushes, and Jeongyeon holds onto the sight of her gummy smile, to power her through the days they still weren't together. 

Mina smiles, and Jeongyeon’s heart flutters like it always does when Mina’s voice sounds again. “I love you too.”


End file.
